Leaving Me To Die
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: Leaving souls to die is fate, but condemning them could very well be a great mistake, never underestimate the power you hold, one day you may have to save a dying soul one of your kind wishes dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing, answer to Slythgodess101's quote challenge on fictionally

XXX

"Leaving souls to die is fate, but condemning them could very well be a great mistake, never underestimate the power you hold, one day you may have to save a dying soul one of your kind wishes dead."

XXX

Hermione sat in the head's common room staring into the burning fire. She knew she needed to get up and take her medicine before she did something rash, but right now wasn't the time, now was the time to take control of life and make Blaise understand. But Blaise would never understand, he was too much like Draco, but that's what you get with them being best friend their whole lives.

The pain, it was consuming Hermione and soon she wouldn't be able to take it, and then it'd be too late. Pain was Hermione's only comfort, it used to be Blaise, but ever since his skin had been contorted, twisted, burned into Voldermort's perfect image she hadn't been that close to Blaise and now it was catching up to her and the itch to let that pain consume her was becoming greater and now it was almost unbearable, but Hermione would hold it in, she wouldn't let it do that, but the again wouldn't it just be easier to let it? To give in and have a way to take all the pain away? No! Blaise would never forgive her, but then why would it matter?

"Blaise, leaving souls to die is fate, but condemning them could very well be a great mistake, never underestimate the power you hold, one day you may have to save a dying soul one of your kind wishes dead." Hermione stated, " without you I'm dead, or I will cause my own death, because right at this very moment I really want to, I want to so bad my fingers itch and my arm beckons, only you have the power to chose when I die, so what is it Blaise, will I live or will I die?"

"Death is a gift God gives to his people, and a special gift that the Devil takes away from a select few, never wish away a gift that God has given, and never ask a damned to save a dying soul, because the damned don't save, they can only condemn, I don't wish for this to happen Hermione, but death is a cause that at this time I can not stop. Not now, maybe later, but not now." He told her, and then he left leaving Hermione to retreat into her bathroom, to the comfort of her only savior.

XXX

Dinner was served in the great hall, but something was wrong and only Blaise seemed to notice it, not even Pansy did, Draco was missing. Draco never missed dinner, he always said it was the most important meal of the day.

Suddenly the great hall went dead silent pulling Blaise from his revere. And right then it was confirmed, something was wrong, only it was worse than Balise had thought. Draco had entered the great hall, and was crying.

Draco stomped over to Blaise and promptly slapped him.

"What the hell!" He screeched.

"That was for Hermione you bastard! She warned you! She fucking warned you! But did you care? No! You were to bloody wrapped up in yourself, trying to keep yourself safe when you had a fucking hysterical girl talking about DEATH at your feet!" He yelled back and then the tears fell in larger drops, quietly, but menacingly he started talking again, "Do you even care? Do you care that she's refused to take her meds since you cursed yourself? Do you know what she did when you left? Do you know where she is now?" then ever so quietly he asked " Do you know her heart no longer beats? That you caused it, that she asked you to be saved?" and then he yelled, "THAT IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT?!!!?"

Blaise swallowed hard,_ Oh shit ,_he thought_, she was actually being serious. _

XXX

Now every year on the 21st of March Hogwarts student's take the day off to commemorate the death of an extremely intelligent girl where life get the better of her, and on that very same day, if you walk outside to the womping willow you'll find a young black man with indigo eyes that no longer sparkle, crying softly, bending over a deep gray tombstone, with 'Leaving souls to die is fate, but condemning them could very well be a great mistake, never underestimate the power you hold, one day you may have to save a dying soul one of your kind wishes dead, R.I.P. Hermione Jane Zabini' written on it.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I wish I could have been a better husband to you, I was stupid and reckless, I wish I could take it all back, I wish I could have saved that soul my kind wished dead, but I didn't, thinking my life would be better, but instead it turned worse, you've only been gone two years, but I've hated every minuet of it, Draco told me about wind whispering and I thought I'd try it, this won't be the last time I talk to you though, I'll always come back, I love you Hermione, and I'm sorry, I just wish you'd forgive me."

And though he was straining his ears to listen, he heard it, very quiet, but distinct words that appeared with a sudden rush of the wind.

"I forgive you Blaise."


	2. Information

Hey everyone! After Secret Murder reviewed this I've decided to clear up some of the things I've left unclear.

Question one: Why did Hermione take medication?

Answer: Hermione says ' I want to so bad my fingers itch and my arm beckons', to me that's either the first sign of mental usability or a clue into her reason for medication. Secret Murder asked if it was because of Blaise. No, it was not. Hermione is depressed, so depressed in fact that she's resorted in curing her pain by cutting herself. Without her medication she will most likely cut.

Question two: Why was Draco crying in the Great Hall when he told Blaise the news?

Answer: I don't know if any of you caught it but, it says 'R.I.P. Hermione Jane Zabini' on her grave stone and Blaise says 'I'm so sorry Hermione, I wish I could have been a better husband to you' and since Blaise and Draco are best friends he eventually accepted it, and she soon held an important place in his heart, being one of the few people to accept him without judging first.

Now on the fact that Secret Murder thinks that Blaise deserved it, I may partially agree, but you can not fully say that because Blaise has realized his actions and is forever sorry for it until the day he dies, so if he can understand that he's done wrong and is truly sorry shouldn't he be forgiven?

Think about it!

Review! Please!!! Review!

Muahz Ashli


End file.
